


后爸上位记

by saisland



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisland/pseuds/saisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>老万和教授带孩子的轻松向日常小甜文！【其实是家庭伦理剧</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

01  
  
双胞胎姐弟第一次见到Lorna的场景丝毫不值得回味。

Wanda 没有说什么，只是眼神里明确表达出“呵呵居然还有新人来”。她默默瞥了一眼坐在沙发上的绿发姑娘，轻轻撩了一下刚及肩的头发，转身上楼回自己房间。

而Pietro就直接多了。

他在Lorna走到门口时，唰的一声略过，Lorna连衣裙前面的蝴蝶结散了开来，她惊叫一声，后退一步，把Charles刚滑上台阶的轮椅震了出去，被走在最后的Erik一把稳住。

Erik 怒吼一声，“Pietro!”却哪里还见银发少年的影子。

待二人终于把Lorna安置到沙发上后，不怕死的Pietro再次出现了。他上上下下、左左右右出现在Lorna身边，把后者吓得身子一动不动，而一边的金属却开始不正常地晃动。

Erik 按下那些晃动，一字一句说：“她是你妹妹，Lorna.”下一秒，Pietro就乖乖露出本来面目，原来万磁王精确地感受到了他手表之上的金属。

银发的快速移动者讪讪一笑，“嘿，你好，妹妹。”然后转头面向Erik，耸了耸肩，表示“这样可以了吗”。

Charles 端着一杯果汁给Lorna，说道：“放他走吧，Erik，他肯定有很多事迫不及待要同他姐姐分享，耽误一秒钟都是巨大的损失。”

Pietro 恨恨瞪Charles一眼，“你不要读我心！”

Charles 学着他耸肩的样子，“这根本不需要读心，孩子。"

Erik 指了指二楼，示意他没事就可以滚上去了。

Pietro 不满地撇了撇嘴，下一秒Charles听到楼上Wanda的房间门已经打开又关上，还伴随着一声尖叫“跟你说多少遍了——敲门!！”

“我敲了，你没拒绝。”Pietro欢快的声音。

Charles 摇了摇头，移到Lorna身边，“之前你也看到过照片，他们是你的哥哥姐姐，一对双胞胎姊弟。”

Lorna 笑笑，“他们不欢迎我。”

Erik 说：“他们会的。”

Lorna 抬头看向愠怒的钢铁操纵者，薄唇抿成一条线，“我不稀罕。”Charles发现，这个并不多话的姑娘在倔强的时候，尚且稚嫩的下巴线条显得格外坚毅，一如她的父亲。

Charles 说：“Pietro是一个很温柔的人，而Wanda非常善良。你那么聪明细心，我相信你会马上发现这一点的。”他勾起柔和的唇角，“现在为何不来参观一下你的家呢？”


	2. 02

02  
家中一共就五人，但在饭点把人凑齐却始终是个大问题。  
这一天晚上，当Erik把饭菜终于摆上桌时，才发现桌前坐着的人并不是他所期待的。  
Erik端着手中的一盘烤肠，把长桌上就坐的几个人扫视了一圈，最后目光定在仍旧保持着方才谈笑风生的表情的Charles.  
Charles没有卸下方才的笑容，他灵活地把轮椅移到Erik跟前。“我只是不希望每天的晚饭都被浪费了，”Charles解释道，“来吧，大家都希望能品尝到你的手艺。”  
Erik闻言后看了Charles一眼，又看了餐桌前就坐的三个人，Charles并没有说“朋友们”而说“大家”，因为这些人只是他的朋友，不是Erik的。  
“Erik?”  
Erik往前走了两步，成功闻到了加重的火药味。不需要心灵感应的能力，他就能感应到来自他身后的焦虑担忧的目光。  
“砰”的一声，不大不小，是Erik把盘子放到桌上的声音。  
“晚上好。”第一个打招呼的是Hank.  
Erik屈尊就卑地点了点头，“晚上好，”不速之客。他在心里补充道。  
Charles似乎完全不受这种紧张场面的影响，他笑着说：“Erik，我闻到烤肉的香味，难道你今天还做了黑松露小羊肩？我去把它端出来。”说着，朝着厨房的方向转了个弯。  
Erik紧跟而上。  
“Charles.”  
Charles闻言侧过头来，“嗯？”  
Erik最爱的就是Charles灵巧自如的公关手段，但如果他把这个手段用到自己身上，那最爱就要改成最恨了。“能解释一下多出的三个人吗？”Erik原本怒气冲冲，不知为何说出口时却软和很多。  
Charles似乎这才知道Erik想问什么，他“啊”了一声，说：“孩子们很少在家，不觉得家里有点冷清吗？”  
Erik反驳，“这不是你的庄园，只是个几层楼的小房子。而且正相反，没有小崽子打扰，我觉得更好，我很享受二人世界。”  
“但是，你知道，这并不是完全断绝正常人际交往的理由，亲爱的。”  
Erik没有说话。天知道两人是花费多大的代价才最后走到了一起。每一次他回头想想都觉得这比他辛苦建立起变种人兄弟会还要不可思议。也是因为如此，两人都有一段时间的消失匿迹，Charles和他自己再次办起泽维尔天才少年学校，重新走近变种人的世界也是最近几年的事。但是，与Erik不同的是，Charles本身就同饭桌前坐着的三个人私交不错，而于他不说是敌人已经算客气了。  
Charles叹一口气，“我们都是站在一边的，至少应该把隔阂减至最少。”  
Erik默默把羊肩切好分别装入五个盘子中——它原本就是五人份的。  
Charles看着男人一丝不苟地装盘，跟着他一路回到了饭厅。  
“黑松露小羊肩。”Erik说道。  
“没想到看上去还能吃，”Logan抬头，“你往里面下了多少毒？”  
Erik嘴咧开一条缝，“估计毒不死你。”  
Hank道了声谢，坐在他身边的Raven从始至终不发一言，也不做任何眼神交流。  
Charles也来到Erik身边，Erik落座，扫了一圈人，真是一顿有趣的晚饭。  
刀叉未动，Charles忽然往门口方向看了一眼，在他张口想说什么之前，众人面前卷起一阵风，“咦？老师？”  
门廊响起一个女声，“怎么了，Pietro?”  
“呃，姐姐？”  
Erik想，这果然是一顿有趣的晚饭。


	3. 03

03  
Pietro大喇喇把头上的帽子扔到沙发上，抓着本来就有点乱糟糟的头发回到餐桌前，显然不是很适应站在讲台上的老师们忽然端着自家的饭碗。  
Raven却是很自然地抬头笑问，“这是约会回来的节奏吗？稍稍有点早哦，难道不去看一场电影再回来？”  
Pietro指了指换好鞋子径直跑回卧室的Wanda，“我和姐姐一起出去逛了一圈。电影的话，最近好看的电影老早就看过很多遍啦。“  
Raven点头，“哦，有时间看电影却没时间做生物作业吗？“  
“呃……“Pietro有些窘迫地四处搜寻着能帮他解围的人——Hank和Logan都心有戚戚焉地、满含笑意地盯着他，期待他的答复；而他的爸爸，双手环胸，绿色的眼睛如往常一样冷淡，会开口帮他说话的话那么明天太阳就从四面八方升起来了；再往旁边……Pietro收回目光。  
Charles开口，“你的姐姐Wanda每次作业都交，而且十分完美。你难道不应该不向她学习一下吗？“  
Pietro欲做一个撇嘴的表情，却在半当中收住了，他耸耸肩，“好吧。“  
Logan伸出食指往他的方向点了点，“那你记住了，期末的历史论文拿不到A就等着体能训练减半吧。“  
Hank也笑了，“我的物理的要求不高，同Logan说的一样。“  
Pietro泄气，“老师们啊，放过我吧，”挑起眉毛，“不如这样要求Wanda吧，反正，我们是双胞胎嘛。”  
Hank说：“我不觉得这个条件能推出这个结果来。不过，如果你喜欢所谓的‘双胞胎理论’，那么，我就只要求你们期末论文成绩相同了。你们姐弟自己去商量怎么协调吧。”  
“哦！那真是给我出了道……“  
“爸爸，爹地。”Lorna静静出现在餐室门口，“大家晚上好。”  
Charles问：“吃过饭了吗？”  
Lorna看着面前的阵仗，过了一会儿才说：”还没。“  
Pietro指着墙上的钟，时针差一点就指向八了，“这么晚回来还没吃过东西？“  
Lorna没有正面回答这个问题也没有说“不用你管”，她说：“我不知道，我第一次晚回来。”  
Pietro瞪直了眼睛看着面前绿发的小女孩，动了动嘴唇，没有说出话来。  
Erik发话了，“上去把Wanda叫下来。”  
虽然很烦Erik的各种指示，但这一次Pietro倒是没什么怨言地执行了，临走时嘴里还嘟囔几句“真是怪人”。

Pietro把不情不愿的Wanda请了下来，Erik重新为小女儿加了几道菜，本来还不算小的餐桌终于还是显得拥挤了一些。虽则拥挤，却一点都不妨碍互看不顺眼的几个人想视而不见。在Erik上桌后，本来还时不时调侃几句的Raven彻底不说话了；Wanda也是端坐在那里，偶尔喝几口可乐——原本几个老师还同她说几句想调节一下气氛，但Wanda总是礼貌回应后就板回“Erik式扑克脸”欠揍模样；Pietro是八个人里面唯一不停在活现宝的一位，只是他从不接Charles的话茬令餐桌出现几秒的尴尬，最后Erik火了，勒令他闭嘴（不用怀疑Charles在这个时候叹了一口气）。  
Erik挑起一边眉毛看了Charles一眼，传递过去一句话，这就是你希望看到的和平景象吗？  
多点耐心，时间还长。Charles回应。  
恕我不敢苟同。  
或许时间解决不了问题，但它能让人淡忘，你知道并不是所有人都像我一样能清晰记住一切。  
……好久没下棋了，等会儿来一盘吗？  
Charles有些意外地转头与坐在身旁的人，灯光暖化了他深色的短发。好啊。  
放心，我会手下留情。  
那我们就看着吧。

一顿晚饭，心力交瘁。  
洗完澡后，Charles果然看到卧室里摆出了一副棋盘。棋盘黑白交错的方块已经褪色，能看到原本的木质纹理，边缘也磨损得厉害。  
“这是多少年前的棋盘了？”Charles笑问。  
“不知道，刚才随便翻出来的。”Erik坐在壁炉的一边，另一边并没有座位。Charles推着轮椅来到他的对面。白棋放在他这一边，他也当仁不让地率先移动了一步兵。  
相对无言。Charles非常喜欢这种熟稔的沉默，他们不需要任何形式上的交流，各自都舒适地享受着即使相对也彼此留有的空间。  
“将军。”Erik说。  
Charles认真分析了一下棋盘，摆了摆手，“我输了。”  
Erik得意得挑起半边眉毛，“你在前面那次将军时就该认输了。”  
“哦，Erik，那时我还是有转机的。”  
“是吗，亲爱的？”  
“不过，”Charles身子往前凑了一点，手撑住脸，靠在桌子上，“这盘棋子是从庄园那里拿来的吧。我记得我们最开始住在那里，用的就是这副，没想到还在。”  
Erik嘴角漾开一个阻挡不住的笑意来，“差点被扔掉了，我捡回来的。”  
“我们的第一副棋盘？”  
“的确。”  
“你早该拿出来了？”  
“你知道我有耐心，我总要等到最佳的时机。”Erik离开座位，俯身吻住那两瓣红唇。他们彼此对对方的身体比对自己的还要熟悉，Erik最爱Charles灵巧的舌头扫过他口腔的触感。两人稍稍分离的片刻，Charles在他耳边呢喃，“果然是最佳的时机。”

室内一片旖旎。  
一场酣畅淋漓的性爱后，Erik已沉沉睡去。他转了一个身，背对着Charles.无论再过多少年，无论他多想成为一个体贴的丈夫，也改变不了这个男人与生俱来对人的冷意与隔阂。Charles因为了解，所以并不在意。他把额头抵在爱人曲线完美的背上。  
或许时间解决不了问题，但它能让人淡忘，你知道并不是所有人都像我一样能清晰记住一切。  
Charles永远不知道淡忘是何物。所有的记忆盘旋在他脑子里，只要一经他取出，一切就如同重现一般。那些伤痛，也一如昨天发生的。  
而Erik对他说，我们还是有好的回忆的。  
他不会说的是，你忘了吧。  
他们都不会做这样的事。每一段记忆都有存在的理由，Charles愿意记住所有伤痛的记忆，它们的存在让生命更加完整。  
“谢谢你，Erik。”Charles轻声说。  
熟睡中的人像是感知到了什么，忽然翻了个身，顺手把身旁的人搂进怀里。


	4. Chapter 4

04  
Pietro在学校里无论上课下课都是非常活跃的人，或者说，用……过分活跃更合适。他总是在老师转过头的一刹那，打碎Robert手里的冰或者往John的火上吹一口气让它顺利地燃得更旺。“Pietro——！！”是他所在班级里常见的声音。  
坐镇在校长办公室的Charles也因此而同他的教职工们多增加了一倍的交流时间。  
Jean:”化学的实验课上，Pietro在五秒之内帮班级里所有的人都做完了实验，教授，他是不是太助人为乐了一点？“  
Kitty:“地理课讲到山地，他就带着Wanda跑到最近的山地实地探索了一番。下一次课本来要讲到极地，你说我是不是该修改一下上课内容？“  
Scott:”战地演习时，不小心敲坏了所有模拟实战状态的机器。还对我的护目镜以及Logan的爪子很感兴趣。“  
Logan:”历史课说到英国王室，他突然想造访白金汉宫，查探一下现今女王的生存状态。“  
Hank:”物理课讲到共振原理，他就拿教室的窗户证明了一下。果然碎了。“  
Raven:“需要我再来补一刀吗？“  
Charles:……  
他解开衬衫的头两个扣子，随手拿起桌上的一本书，开始使劲对自己扇风。  
Raven在他对面坐下来，“Charles，这个孩子，有时的确不是故意，但你是要好好管一管了。毕竟，他也是你的孩子。“  
Charles扇风的手停了下来，“他并不是很想跟我说话，这点你也看到了，我想等我们的关系缓和下来，再谈这个问题。你知道，Er……他不是个有耐心的人，他不耐烦管这种细枝末节的东西。“  
Raven轻哼了一声，不发话。  
Charles展开一个笑容，“先不说这个，Hank跟我说，你们快要订婚了。这么重要的事，你都不跟我提一下。“  
Raven撅起嘴巴，“Hank真是什么都跟你说……我还想少做一会儿人群中的‘未婚妻’角色呢。“停顿一下，”Charles，你对外人倒是一副谆谆教导的面孔，怎么碰到我们，就不说了呢？你怎么不跟我说，要跟Erik Lehnsherr改善一下关系呢？“  
Charles沉默了 一会儿，“我没有权利那么要求你。“  
“你有权利要求他是吗？“  
“我也没有要求他。“  
“那为什么前几天你要把我们叫到你家？“  
“那不是出于个人的考虑。“  
“哦，Charles，你永远是这样。“Raven叹一口气，”你知道吗，我当初离开并不是多讨厌你管这管那——当然了，你的确有点烦人没错了。更多的是，你对一个团队，一个组织，一个更……你对那些于你而言更有意义的东西的关心超过你身边的人，超过我，超过太多了。你会为了他们做一些让人不愉快的决定，但是却不会这样对身边的人。你们都是这样。这很不公平，难道我，我们就不值得你那么努力吗？有些时候，这种努力可能不是积极的一方面，仅仅只是摩擦、碰撞，但它也值得不是吗？难道亲人不就是在摩擦中寻找到最好的相处模式吗？你对于自己的感情，总是太过谨慎了，你到底在害怕什么呢？去跟Pietro说说，跟他说他不能这样，拿出家长的姿态来，孩子成长得很快，有些感情是耽误不起的。“  
Charles沉默很久。Raven的双眼像是伸出两只手一般牢牢抓住他。  
终于，他开口了，“……谢谢你，Raven.“他很想上前拥抱她，只有在这种时候，他才会微微抱怨一下腿脚不方便所带来的困扰。  
“这没什么，我很早就想这么跟你抱怨了，能再次跟你抱怨这、抱怨那的感觉真好，”Raven走上前拥抱住她的哥哥，她觉得自己的眼眶有点湿润，”你不用谢谢我，我还欠你一个道歉呢。“  
“哦，这个……这不重要，你知道我不在乎。“Charles更紧得拥住她，自从她回来后，二人再也没有那么亲近过，他们回不去从前的相处模式，也找不到新的解决办法，触不到应有的温度。  
“我在乎，Charles，我的哥哥，对不起，让你难过了。”Raven说，在放开Charles之前，擦了擦眼角，然后笑了，“但是，尽管如此，我还是不会同你丈夫说话的。”  
“没有关系。”  
“不强迫我一下吗？”  
“我会再邀请你和Hank来我家吃饭的，或者，我们去你家。”  
“Oh, fuck，这真是个好主意。”


End file.
